


Captain Father

by tigereyes45



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbossa raises Carina, Elizabeth King of pirates returns!, Elizabeth helps him, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: AU in which Hector Barbossa decides to keep his girl instead of sending her away to an orphanage. However since dear Margaret has passed he needs to find someone else to be the wet nurse. So he returns to the only natural woman he knows to ask a favor.





	1. Chapter 1

“If ye were anythin’ like yer father you would know better than to talk back to ‘im.” Barbossa lectures his young daughter as the child smacks at his fingers. She gives him another cry before smiling. He laughs a short laugh. A day old, and the little baby girl was already smacking his hands about and crying out whenever the man set her down. Her mother was gone so now it was only Barbossa who could care for her. At first the thought terrifies him. He ran around finding out about any and all other options he had. He almost left the poor girl on the doorstep of an orphanage, but when her eyes opened for the first time, and her small hand reached out to him his heart melted.

“You aren’t goin’ anywhere youngin. Nowhere that I can’t be watching ye. Aye, you’ll stay with meh and me crew. I just need ta find a wet nurse for ye.”

“None of us know of any women who could fill that role sir.” One of his men replied when Barbossa order them to go out and search for one. He should have known better then to ask his men. Of course none of them would know of any women who could help.

“Aye we need a woman who would know where to go, and we need ‘er quick.”

“W-we could always ask Miss Swann.” Ragetti suggests as he tries to quell Carina’s hunger with a wet rag full of milk her father had bought from the town market. Some old woman in the market suggested that he try it. She was not really taking to the milk so Barbossa needed another option and quickly.

“Aye, poppet would know of someone. She is a woman after all.” Pintel adds.

“Aye, she is.” Barbossa agrees. She was also a friend of Jack’s. One man who could never know about his child. Elizabeth may be the king of pirates but she at least had a smidge of honor more than the other pirate lords. If he asked her she wouldn’t tell Jack. Hopefully. “Set sail for Port Royal immediately ye scurvy ridden fools!” Barbossa orders motioning the ship quickly into action with his sword. “Ragetti, get me girl into meh cabin, now!”

“Yes Cap’n.” The fool scurries away. Carefully carrying Carina in the folds of his arms so as to not drop her. Barbossa goes to the helm of the ship and takes control. For Port Royal they were sailing, and once they were there he was sure his little Carina would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

“My lady! The pirates have returned!” Came the call of her old handmaiden.

“Pirates?” Elizabeth repeats sounding confused. “Which ones?” Her companion’s face pales at Elizabeth’s nonchalant response.

“W-w-which ma’am?” She asks unsure by her lady’s behavior.

“Yes. Which pirates? What is the ship they are sailing?” Elizabeth asks as she sets her son down from her hip. “Stay quiet Henry, mama has work to do now.” The young boy nods in understanding. He places a finger to his lips and sits down on the floor. The boy took after his mother in the aspect that he too was obsessed with all news of pirates.

“I-i’m not sure ma’am, but if it the same ones as last time you need to hurry with the boy and hide. They will no doubt come after you again since Master William is away.”

“No, I shall deal with them. Watch Henry for me. Will you behave for her, dear?”

Henry began to cry as soon as his mother tried to take a step away. He stood up precariously quickly, reaching out for her. Eyes wide, lip quivering. It was odd, she thought, how easily he could cry on command.

“Oh alright.”

“Mrs. Turner,”

“Bring him along. These pirates will not harm me, I am sure. Make sure he stays back. As long as he listens, and stays away from the pirates he can watch. Understood Henry?”

He nods silently in return.

“Much like you, he is.” The maid whispers as she picks up the toddler of two.

Elizabeth smiles. “Indeed he is, but I see much more of his father in him. How far out is the ship?”

“Minutes last I heard.”

“Run downstairs and tell one of the men to bring around the carriage.”

“Yes ma’am.” The other woman replies, hurrying away with a bouncing Henry in her arms.

Elizabeth uses the few moments it takes to prepare the carriage to change her attire. Yes getting out of the stuffy clothes women were suppose to wear typically took much longer, but she had taken to wearing men’s clothes most days as she ran the port in the name of her husband. With quick feet and deft hands Elizabeth removes her clothes and dons on an outfit she had made for just an occasion. Her old pirate captain outfit, repaired and fitted for her. The gold lining as sharp in contrast to the black as it had been many years ago. A smirk takes its place upon her face as she leaves for the carriage awaiting her.

“Ma’am your clothes!”

“Do not worry. These will be well enough for any pirates.” Elizabeth reassures the woman as she signals for the carriage to begin moving.

The baby’s cries only grew louder as the day went on. Barbossa had at first attempted to quiet the dear with more milk using the rag, but she would not take it. She cries on as the Captain aims to think. She did not need changing. Her clothes were dry and new. Honestly her crying was only serving to cause him pain as he tried to make her happy.

“Captain?”

Ragetti, good mayhaps he could watch the baby as Barbossa went on deck. “Speak!” Barbossa orders. His mood foul and steadily growing fowler.

“We are approaching land.” Ragetti informs him, looking towards the crying child. “What’s wrong with her?”

Barbossa does not grant him with a response. He chooses to instead glare at the intruder.

“Have you tried holding her sir?” Ragetti catches the captain’s eye.

“Watch her.” Barbossa orders as he passes by the nervous fool.

“S-sir?”

“I’m taking the helm. Watch the girl.” The captain orders using the excuse to make a quick escape.

Sea spray hits the captain first as he steps from his cabin. The cool breeze of the salty air hits his skin next, and he could say without a doubt that he was glad to be free from the captain’s quarters. His men look alive as they manned their stations. A few pause their work to try and see why the captain has graced the deck with his presence before docking. Nowadays it was rare for him to do so unless they were under attack or upon a dock.

“What are ye lookin’ at fools? Get back to work!” He orders with a soft rub against the hilt of his sword. Ropes lash out to a few pirates standing still. The fools scurry away and return to their jobs.

“How far be the shore?”

“A few kliks away Cap’n!” Calls back one of his men. That was good. They were ahead of schedule. The Revenge was not as fast as the Black Pearl but with Blackbeard’s sword it was plenty easier to sail.

“We’ll be there is moments!” Barbossa announces as he pushes the ship farther along using his wicked sword.

The dock rushes closer as the ship cuts through the water. The wind whistles through the sails as the boat cuts through the waves. Water splashes over the side of the boat and sprays its occupants. The seasoned crew was use to such watery incidents many having served on vessel much smaller than this one. Barbossa laughs as he begins to slow the ship down and take to the wheel.

He stares down the dock towards a group that had taken part to watch the Revenge sail in. In front of the crowd, dressed in a suit they knew he would be familiar with was Elizabeth Turner, queen of pirates. Black, and gold was she as she had been the day of the final battle of their war. Now her hair was free in the breeze, flowing about in a way that gave her airs of comfortability. Her posture made it clear, she would take no nonsense today, for this was her home, and she would defend it. This time with swords instead of words.

“Miss Turner!” The pirate captain calls as his crew move to tie the ship to the dock.

“Captain Barbossa.” She says with a smile. “It has been a while.”

“Aye it has.”

“What brings you back to Port Royal. Looking for another cursed medallion?”

“Nothing so small.” Barbossa explains. Elizabeth’s expression changes slightly to one of worry. She approaches the ship as the captain begins to step off.

“Is it something with the other pirates.”

“Nay, nothing so. I would prefer if they did not know what it is I must ask of ye Miss Turner.” Barbossa says low so only she could hear.

“You are acting rather polite for a pirate who comes without any forewarning. Flag flying high. Scaring all of my citizens.” Elizabeth scolds. “What are you up to Barbossa?”

“Is a pirate not allow to visit an old friend, and pay homage to his beloved king?” Barbossa asks. He barks an order at one of his men who turned around and ran back to the ship. “Alas, allow me to present to you this present. As a gesture of my good will.” The experienced man holds his arms out as the crewman brought forth a bag. Barbossa takes the velvet bag and hands it to Elizabeth with flourish movements. He was putting on a show now, for the people still gawking. If this had taken place on his ship he would be less showing and more to the point. Elizabeth knew this and took it as a sign to dismiss the gathered folk.

“These men will do you no harm. They are allowed to trade with. Should any problems arise they shall be handled. Do we have an accord Captain?”

“Aye we have an accord.” Barbossa eyes the people of the port town as they all went back to their daily lives.

“They are not used to visitors such as your men.” Elizabeth explains. “That incident many years ago is still in the forefront of their minds when they hear tale of pirates.” The governess turns her back to the rest of Barbossa’s men, signalling to their captain to follow.

“I take it they do not know who their leader is then.” Barbossa suggest eyeing the king.

“No. I would prefer to keep it that way. Will was granted the title of govern after my father’s death. Given his obligations I run the port while he is away. I did not spend all those years living here not learning a few forms of business from my father after all.” Elizabeth explains as a boy runs over to her. Clearly dismissing his worried mother’s warnings. As the child bumps into Elizabeth’s legs he reaches up to her.

“Estrella, please reign in the child.” Elizabeth pleads not sounding nearly as cold as she should have. Barbossa looks the child over as the disgruntled woman comes for him. A scruffy patch of brown hair covered the child’s head. His eyes were large, round, and brown. He recognizes those eyes. The color, the shape. Glancing at Elizabeth again the pirates takes sight in her eyes. The hair was that of the father’s but those eyes. They were all hers. A grin takes to Barbossa’s face as Elizabeth risks a glance towards him.

“Has something caught your attention, pirate?”

“Aye I think it has. Shall we move this pleasent conversation to more pleasant quarters? Spend some time catchin’ up for old times’ sake and such.”

“Barbossa I would prefer it if you got on with what it is that compelled you to come all the way back here.”

“We will my dear. We will, but first things first. I have a hunger for some apples.”

Elizabeth shakes her head with annoyance. As she rolls her eyes Barbossa pulls one of his men close. “Tell Ragetti to bring the bundle here. Make sure he isn’t seen, or it is you who will lose somethin’ precious to ye.” With a violent shake of his head the man was off. Barbossa turns back around to see Elizabeth watching him carefully. She leads him through the town, too the giant mansion on the rise. As the doors open Barbossa could not help but take notice that there were fewer excessive shows of wealth that most of her status would be known for.

“Pirating has taught ya to hide yer belongings.” Barbossa comments absentmindedly as he follows her.

“Pirating taught me many things.  None of which are civil to speak in public.” When she begins to take to the stairs Barbossa halts. With much more effort than he would like to admit he had to use, Barbossa pulls himself up the stairs, accommodating his loss leg. Elizabeth quickly took notice of his lack of presence. When she turns and spots the Captain giving his peg leg extra support Elizabeth covers her mouth in an attempt to stifle her gasp.

“Captain, I had not notice. Your leg, what happened?”

“A story we can get to when I am sitting. If yeh don’t mind it miss.”

“No. Not at all. You should have told me sooner.” Elizabeth scolds him as she returns to his side.

“I thought it to be obvious. Not as if I was tryin’ to hide it from yeh.” Barbossa argues smacking his leg. It would have been clear as day to anyone who had given the pirate a true look over. His pants did a poor job of covering the substitute appendage. Elizabeth offers the old pirate her hand. He pushes it back.

“Barbossa.” She warns.

“I don’t think ti would look kindly upon you if you are seen helping a pirate.” Barbossa argues in an attempt to convince her.

“No worst then having one in my home.” She takes the pirate captain’s arm and places her hands under it delicately.

“No denying ya is there?” Barbossa asks with a forced smile.

“None at all. I am the governor's wife after all.” His fake smile falls and he sighs.

“Fine Miss Turner.”

“Thank you.” He leans a little of his body weight onto the woman as she helps him up the stairs in a slightly faster fashion.

Once they reached the private parlor Elizabeth locks the door behind them. Barbossa does not wait to be told to sit as he pulls out a chair. White silks cover the windows, and tables about the room. Shelves of mahogany filled with carefully arranged expensive decorations. The sight reconfirms his earlier thought. She had moved all the valuable to the individual rooms.

“So Barbossa, what has brought you back to Port Royal once again?”

A knock on the door. A frantic maid arguing with the distinguished voice of pintel. Ragetti asking both of them to stop.

“That would be what brought me.” Barbossa inclines his head towards the door. “If you would.”

Elizabeth eyes him curiously as she goes to open the door. Barbossa smirks as he watches her confusion at the sight before her. Ragetti holding a baby in his arms, face as red as a berry. No doubt she would begin squalling again soon.

“Captain!” The frantic man rushes forward pass Elizabeth. As Pintel waves.

“Nice to see you again Poppet.”

“Ma’am I was just trying to force these two out.”

“It is find Estrella. Go ahead and return to Henry.”

“But ma’am,” Elizabeth shuts the door on her maid so she had not the chance to speak another word. Barbossa offers his finger to the frightfully upset babe. She greedily take hold of the appendage refusing to let go as she cries.

“Miss Turner I believe introductions are to be made. This is Carina Smyth Barbossa.” Hector announces giving the babe a considering look. It only felt right for her to have her mother’s name as well as his own. Even if it did not seem to roll as smoothly off the tongue as Barbossa did.


	3. Chapter 3

“You, have a daughter.”

“Aye. You have a lot of observations today Elizabeth.”

“How long?”

“A couple of days. The mother died giving birth to her. I am in need of a caretaker for the young girl. Seeing as I can not feed her from my own breast and a ship is no place to raise a babe.” Barbossa explains. “I need to find a wet nurse. Someone who can feed the child. To take care of her as I regain my control over the seas.”

“Calypso will see your statement as a challenge.”

“Let her, the bitch blew me hat off. I almost lost it right afte’ freein’ her.”

Elizabeth smiles her wide open grin as she tries to stifle a laugh. “Barbossa,”

“I am not coming to you as a pirate asking the king for help. I wouldn’t do that even if I were dying. You are a woman, and I’m comin’ to ye as a friend who needs help.”

“Are we friends Captain Barbossa?” Elizabeth asks her eyes falling onto the child that was now gnawing on her father’s fingers.

“I like to think we are Miss Turner. If not of conventional means then as old sea friends who can lie for the other. I did marry ye and yer husband.”

“It was a rather rush of the moment sort of thing.”

“The sea doesn’t forget, nor does it remember. The wind carries yer words away as the ocean holds all underneath it.” Barbossa states as he gives Elizabeth a knowing look. “The boy hiding in that corner there. He’s yours aint he?” Barbossa asks never looking at the child. He had been in the back of the room under the shelf for a bit now. The doors he was hiding behind was propped open slightly. The first hint that someone was there. A glimpse of dirty brown hair was another.

“He looks like you, but he’s got his father’s hair. Long, straight, not nigh as curly as yours.”  Barbossa adds as Elizabeth turns in the direction of her child.

“Henry.” She calls calmly. A clank, the boy mayhaps hit his head at being found so suddenly.

“Mama!” He cries out as he rubs his head

“Now I know the boy can only step on shore once every ten years. Could it be that this spawn of yours was a result of the wedding night? Or,”

“He is Will’s. Henry is his name. He looks just like his father and everyday that goes by he reminds of how his father appeared when I first met him. He had been not but a boy himself. Tracking his father that he had no idea was buried at the bottom of the ocean due to you and your crew.”

“Those are old roads you be opening Turner. Not really a place to be travelin’ lass.” Barbossa insists. “I doubt the boy be wantin’ to hear of his grandad such a way.”

Elizabeth sets Henry on her lap and begins to run her fingers through his long, brown hair. A motion that makes her seem softer than before. Almost as if she was still the same girl they had dragged onto the Black Pearl years ago. She hums a familiar song as Henry fidgets on her lap.

“I’m sorry mama. I just wanted to see the pirates.” The young child explains.

“I know dear. You are not in trouble, but net time mama asks you to stay away from them you must. Not all pirates are nice like these ones. You are nice pirates, right?” Elizabeth asks shooting the boys a look.

“Yes little Poppet, we’re good pirates.” Pintel answers with his broken laugh. It did nothing to sooth the boys nerves for he pushes himself further into his mother’s lap.

“He is a boy Pintel.”

“Oh, with his hair all clean like that I fi’ured ‘em for a little lass.” Pintel explains with a confused expression on his face.

Elizabeth dismisses his confusion and turns the conversation back to its original point. “Captain Barbossa I am to understand that you came to Port Royal as a friend to the port in search of a reliable lady to take care of your daughter as you continue your unsavory expeditions?”

“Aye. So do we have an accord?”

The babe cries out again at her father’s words. Carefully Elizabeth sets Henry down. With speed and grace she approaches the men. No fear in her certain movements. “May I?” She asks Ragetti, offering her hands for the child. He looks to his captain who simply nods to give his permission.

“I will help you Barbossa. Henry has just been weaned from his mother’s milk recently himself. If you trust me with the care of your daughter I can garauntee her a safe haven here, but in return I want to know that you and the other pirates will keep your battles away from the port. You can return anytime to see your daughter, but I will not allow harm to come to my people. If you can promise your men will not harm them, and you will not bring dangers here knowingly I will make sure she receives the best of care. Few offers will be better.”

“That be kind of you Miss Turner. I shall take you up on your generous offer.”

“I’m glad that is settled. Captain if you would like I could have on of the guest rooms set aside for you. For now I must be excused. Small Carina seems hungry and it would be indecent to feed her in the company of men.” Elizabeth excuses herself as she sees the men out. Little Henry clinging to the back of her suit with one hand. He reaches for the baby with the other, wanting to see the girl up closer. Barbossa watches the three with a feeling akin to envy. If Margaret had lived Carina would be in her arms, in their home. Her mother feeding her unabashedly in front of the captain on days when he would be on shore leave. A smile on the woman’s face brings back the ghost of Margaret in his memory. She would be happy that their daughter was taken care of. That he could do right by at least.

“Miss Turner you're generous offers continue. I must disinclined the extension of my visitation. For the sea be meh home, and my men be ruthless in such an orderly port. I came here seeking shelter for my most precious of treasure, and I have achieved my purpose.”

“Are you sure Captain. Surely there will be no harm if you stayed for just a night.” She is trying not to beg him or admit that she wants him to stay and regale her with stories of the adventures he has had after the war. She misses the sea, and the adventures it holds. Barbossa could see the yearning of it all in her eyes, but she knew like him, the ocean was no place for children. Besides he had no stories of use to fulfill her craving. After his encounter with Blackbeard his life had calmed with the entering of Margaret in his life. Now his aim can return to its true origin and he can return to his cause of becoming a pirate able to rule the seas.

“Aye I must go, but ‘ere. Give this to Carina when she be old enough to hold it with care.” Barbossa hands the old Spaniard treasure he had stolen a few months back. On a night when he was met to give a gift to her mother. There was a question rising in Elizabeth’s eyes so Barbossa answers it before she could ask. “I don’t wish to lose it in incidents as they are so common on pirate ships.”

“What is it?” The pirate queen was looking over the book with her one free hand.

“The diary of Galileo Galilei. A treasure that shall always lead her home so long as she follows her namesake.” Barbossa promises as his eyes fall back onto the small baby girl in Elizabeth’s arms. “Watch over her Miss Turner. For you now have hold over my greatest of treasures. If anything unfitting befalls her at all there will be the wrath of a pirate lord to pay.” With the warning left hanging in the air the pirates leave, and the mansion feels a little less adventurous than it had before.

“Mama,” Henry tugs on his mother’s pants.

“Come now Henry. I must feed this baby and then it is time for your bath.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you think he will come back today?” The young boy asks with an excitement that always filled the large household when pirates were mentioned.

“He may. Why are you excited to see a pirate?” Elizabeth asks as she brushes her son’s hair.

“If he comes back I can show him how well Carina is doing!” Henry was quite fascinated with the babe. He was always around whenever the nurses would tend to her cries, watching with a careful eye to make sure she was not harmed. He was there trying in his own way to help her walk, which only caused both of them tumble own most of the time. When she had finally taken her first steps the whole mansion has cheered her on before the staff went back to their day to day duties. Since then she had used her newest ability to follow Henry and Elizabeth around hot on their heels. Even if all they did was take a few steps to a shelf or a chair. Elizabeth did have some of the her ladies help with the child, but she rarely kept quiet her cries if neither of the Turners were near her.

“Madam! Madam!” A distraught Estrella runs into the parlour to look upon the small family scene. “I’m sorry to interrupt but you wished to know if they were seen.” She explains trying to quickly fix her outfit.

“Are they here?”

“Yes ma’am. Right in our sights ma’am. The captain does not seem to be as motivated by as much urgency as he had been years ago. Could it be, perhaps he,”

“Estrella the thoughts of the captain are not your concern. I’m sure his visit has its priorities in order, and I would like to remind you and the others that you are not to mention Carina’s and Barbossa’s connection.”

“Yes ma’am. Of course ma’am.”

“Thank you Estrella. Please asks the chefs to make a pleasent meal for the guests.” Elizabeth asks politely as she gathers Carina up in her arms. When the door shuts and it is once again just the three of them in the parlour Elizabeth rubs her nose against the cheek of the baby girl. “Are you ready to see your papa young one?”

She giggles happily and grabs Elizabeth’s nose.

“I think that means she’s happy.” Henry adds as he tries to grab the baby’s other hand.

“Let’s hurry to the docks Henry.”

“Yes mother.” Henry replies as he runs out of the door.

“Henry, fix your hair!” Elizabeth calls as he dashes out of sight. She smiles to herself. He was just as energetic as she had been as a child, and his father when she would catch glimpses of him practicing with the swords he made in the smithy. A blush runs through her cheeks as Elizabeth pulls herself back from her thoughts.

The sun was warm and the light spray from the sea they could feel from the docks always rejuvenated Elizabeth. Dear Carina however did not like the spray for as soon as the cold water touched what little skin of hers was exposed she was in tears. If Elizabeth had learn anything in the last two years it is that if Carina was crying Henry would soon start too.

“Shush now dear, your father is arriving. Just a moment more and you can see him.” She promises in soft words in lame attempts. As the ship comes in Elizabeth must take a step back to prevent more from landing on Carina. Still her cries were loud and clear.

A chuckle brings only a small corn of comfort.

“I see she is still as fussy as e’er.”

“Only when she is wet.” Elizabeth explains holding out the child to him with exasperation evident on her face. “Perhaps your presence could calm her. “

“I doubt she even ‘members this ole face. Not fittin’ for one so perfect as ‘er.” The Captain claims with a small, sorrowful smile on his face. There was a coldness in his eyes. One Elizabeth saw melt away the slightest bit as he saw his daughter for the first time in years. He carefully takes his daughter from Elizabeth.

“Do not be ridiculous captain. You are her father. She will recognize you by your touch alone. Children are talented in that way. Recognizing their parents warmth from that of another’s.” Elizabeth explains soberly. Immediately the cries of Carina grow into simple hiccups as she peers up at Barbossa. Elizabeth casts a glance at Henry who was standing a ways back. “Henry would you like to meet Carina’s father?” He takes the welcome to leave the side of the shore.

“Henry this is Barbossa. Barbossa, this is Henry.” Elizabeth rests her hands on her son’s shoulders.

“I know the boy. He’s grown.” Barbossa states shortly. His eyes not leaving his daughter.

“Henry here has been a great help with taking care of Carina. He even did his best to teach her to walk and speak her words.” Elizabeth continues with a smile as a proud look takes to Henry’s eyes.

“She can walk?” The pirate asks surprise.

“Barely she is only turning two tomorrow after all. Unless the date you wrote within that book is incorrect.” Elizabeth explains as a look of guilt passes through Barbossa’s face.

“Aye that’s right. Hence why I be ‘ere. For the dear girl’s day.” Barbossa quickly lies. Elizabeth could tell he had forgotten, but then again he was a pirate. Always out at sea perhaps they were not the best at tracking days within the years but masters of the sea are often as wild as the sea itself. Or even more mad.

“It is good to see you again Captain Barbossa. I invite you and your crew to stay if you wish so you can be here for the day.”

Barbossa mulls over the thought. “We accept yer generous offer Mrs. Turner.” Barbossa rests Carina on his hip as he dips his hat to Elizabeth.

“Good. Dinner is already being prepared at my home. Would you care to join us for a meal, Barbossa? I doubt Carina would want to let go of you right now.” Elizabeth jokes as the girl begins to try and climb the older man.

All he does is nod as he tries to keep his daughter still. They walk in silence only Henry and Carina trying to conversate.

“Carina say your name. Come on show your papa you can say his name.”

“Ca-cayina.”

“No say it with me. Ca-ri-na.”

“Ca-ri-na.” Cheers are released from Henry as Carina giggles still being restless within Barbossa’s arms.

The two adults fins seats in a quiet room once inside the mansion. Setting Carina down Barbossa watches her play with Henry. Elizabeth watches as his expression changes once again. Pride showing in his eyes as a solemn look plays out on his face. Elizabeth wonders what is going through her mind as a butler brings them tea. She dismisses him quickly wanting to have a moment of just friends and family.

“She is happy.” Elizabeth reaches out and rests a hand on the older pirate’s.

“Aye. I can see that.” His eyes fall from the sight of the children. He stares at her hand on his.

“What is it Barbossa?”

“You sound serious.” Barbossa points out.

“And you look scared.” It was true. Whatever he was thinking about had him looking on edge more than she had ever seen him before. Even during the war he always had a slick cool air about him. One people knew to listen to and not question.

“She be happy here.” Was his only reply as his eyes wander around the room. “I must admit. You can provide more fer her then I e’er could, or even mayhaps her motehr e’er could.” Barbossa’s voice drops a little as he speaks. Maybe from sad memories or hard truths, but it was not a sound that befitted the pirate captain.

“Even so, a child needs their parents.” Elizabeth reminds him. She stands only to walk closer to her friend. A friend who use to be her enemy. The man who in truth gave her the first true taste of pirating she ever had, and one who struck a chord of curiosity in a situation of necessity that had lead Eliz a path she would never have changed the course of. Not for herself, but for her dear William, yes, that part she would have tried to prevent. She bends down to rest a hand on Barbossa’s cheek. Carefully but with a little force she raises his face slightly to look at her. Straight at her hoping it would be enough to pull him from the ghosts in his thoughts. “If Carina’s mother was alive right now, would you have still have left, or would you have stayed?” Barbossa is quiet for a moment.

Elizabeth stands removing her hand from him. “Barbossa, you have always been a man of the sea. Her mother did not die because of you. Even if she lived you would have returned to your ship, and sailed the ocean all the same. I understand if you cared for her. From where I stand it appears you may have even loved her, but you do have a daughter now Barbossa. I know you will always go back to the sea. You are not a man of the land. Just as I am sure her mother understood that. So while you are away I’ll watch over her for you and her mother. She’ll be given the best education I can give her, well-fed, never without a roof, and she will know who her parents are. That is, if you want her too.”

“What are you accusing me of?” Barbossa asks with a glare.

“As I said, you look scared Barbossa. I don’t know what it is you fear, but I think it has something to do with your little girl.” Elizabeth crosses her arms with a look that dared the pirate to try and challenge her. “I may not be a man, but it does not take much for one parent to discover and understand the concerns of another.”

Barbossa shakes his head. “This is ridiculous.” He mutters angrily.

“Then we do not need to speak of it anymore, but I will still insist you stay until tomorrow. After that I will not hold you.”

“You would not stop me e’en if you tried to.” Barbossa declares.

“King.” Elizabeth states as if that gave her all the power in the world.

“A king of pirates. Who belong on and too the sea. Not the land. You may hold the title, but I do not need listen without question.” Barbossa explains with an annoyed smile.

“Hat.” The adults cease their argument and glance down towards Carina. Her small hands tug lightly on the older man’s jacket. Her eyes were targeted on the hat ontop of Barbossa’s head. Henry stands a few inches away watching the scene. He held his breath as Carina reaches for the hat again. As moments of silence pass by Elizabeth notices how tense Henry seemed to become the longer it went on.

“Do you want my hat?” Barbossa ask Carina. “It’d be too big for you, little treasure.” The captain explains adjusting his hat.

Carina was not pleased for she twisted her face into what one could only assume was a child’s attempt at a glare. Her face instead simply looks like an ugly smile. She jumps up trying to climb on top of the Captain now, determined to not be refused. The sight was an amusing one as the Captain always kept it just from within Carina’s reach. The fun ends when Henry swooped in and stole the hat right from Barbossa’s head.

Just like that Elizabeth felt all the air fly out of her body. Shooting her head to watch Barbossa’s reaction Elizabeth steps towards her son, ready to steal the aht right back. She was able to take no more then one step as Henry drops the hat upon Carina’s head. He lifts her up as well as he could within his own small arms and spun her away from the adults. A fit of giggles flies free from her as she watches her son try to walk away with Carina, but instead the two only spin, until they fell over.

“That boy,” Barbossa starts, but he never finishes. Carina laughs as she rolls over and the hat covers her eyes.

“As I said, he has been very active in his attempts to help Carina. I think, knowing her father is you, causes him to look after her even more.”

“Why would that be the case?” Barbossa asks looking back up at Elizabeth.

“Henry has never seen his father.” Elizabeth admits. “He was conceived and born right after William became captain of the flying dutchman.” Elizabeth reach across the table for her cup of tea. “I’ve told him who his father is, what he does, what he has done. So he knows his father is a pirate and his mother was a pirate. He knows some of what happened during the war, mainly just how his grandfathers both perished in it.” Elizabeth explains interrupting her narrative with another sip.

“He is the only one here besides myself who will even associate themselves with pirates. Everyone else still remembers the attack and ferociousness of your men from the attack years ago. As they should. Fear can breed caution which will protect them from storms. That means Henry can not talk about his father as captain of the flying dutchman. Only as his mother’s husband. He can not ask them questions about his father without leaving a bad taste in their mouths. Everyone remember’s Norrington’s ferocity about handling anyone who has dealt with pirates. He was not kind. Fear makes them cautious but it also breeds secrecy within them.” Carefully setting her cup down, Elizabeth takes her seat once again. “You are Carina’s father. A pirate well known, and an old friend of his parents. In a way, Carina will be the only one to which he can tell about his father until the curse is broken, or someone takes his place. The same way in which when Carina is older she will hear of you from me, but will be able to talk of you to no one but Henry. They won’t judge each other because of their fathers. They will never see you or Will in each other the way I often do.”

A roll of his eyes that was so very much him. A smile that was horrible yet comforting all in one. Eyes as blue and ferocious as the sea. Eye reveal much about a person. Or so she believed and the Captain’s revealed as much as they kept secret. Just like the sea he was, and to the sea he would always return. “I believe being on land for so long has caused you to see problems where they be not.”

“I’ll stay.” Barbossa agrees as he stands. Adjusting his peg leg he taps it against the floor checking to see if it was steady. This caught the attention of the children as he had meant for it too. He puts on a grin and ignores Elizabeth mutterings about pirates. “But don’t forget I be yer guest. So I am expectin’ the best from you Mrs. Turner.”

Anyone else may have been put off by his bluntness, but Elizabeth knew better. A twinkle in her eyes and a sly grin on her face told Babrossa she expected no less from him.

“Now where be my hat?” The children squeal as he stalks towards them. Making himself appear as frightening as he could. “You should know better then to steal a pirate’s hat, boy.” Barbossa warns Henry as he reaches down and picks up his daughter. “A pirate without his hat just does’t seem much like a pirate at all.” He plucks the hat from Carina’s head and drops it on his own. She wines but holds her hands back grabbing the hat again. “Smart girl.” Barbossa tells her with a wink. “If only the boy was that smart.”

“Hey!” Henry whines.

“Barbossa as my guest I expect you to treat my son with respect.” Elizabeth interrupts.

“I treat those who earn it, or those who simply call parley.” Barbossa declares looking right at Elizabeth. She was trying to hold that frown on her face, but he could tell by the twitching in her cheeks that she wanted to smile. “Elizabeth ye know me well. Tell me what I say is not true.” He challenges her while setting Carina down in the seat next to him carefully.

With a shake of her head she refuses to answer him. Instead Elizabeth tucks her hair back behind her ears, and finishes her tea. She eyes little Carina as the child stands within the chair. “Henry, dear, please take Carina to the play room. I fear she may start climbing onto the table at this rate.”

“Yes mother.” Henry complies running over and making Carina sit down before pulling the chair out and grabbing her.

“Since you will be here, I imagine you will want to spend time with her. Feel free to do so Barbossa. Everyone in the port knows not to mention the pirates to any, and none will spread any rumors. The people here may be scarred but they are still loyal to my family.”

“Ne’er thought I’d need permission to take my daughter.” Barbossa complains.

“You don’t. She is your child and as her only living parent you can decide what happens to her, but since you have left her within my care I only ask to know when you shall be taking her and to soothe and worries or concerns you may have over the situation.”

The door opens and the chimes of a bell could be heard from outside it. A twig of a man with a wig that was much to small to hide all of his actual hair, walks in. “Dinner is done Mrs. Turner, and ready to be serve whenever you wish it.” The small man says casting a quick glance at Barbossa. It was good to see that the people here still felt fear of the pirates, this port will never be like one of theirs, but it was a well enough place for his daughter to grow.

“You, what do people say of the children in this house?” Barbossa asks leaning a little closer to the man.

“What do you mean sir?” The man asks clearly looking confused as to why he was being spoken to.

“Mrs. Turner here tells me the people in this town do not talk of pirates, but last I check they still talk of their own amongst themselves. So tell me, what do people in this port say of the children inside this mansion?”

The man looks to Elizabeth for help as he wrings his hands. He was visibly upset at being asked such a question, and Barbossa got the feeling men here were not used to being truthful over such matters in front of a lady such as Elizabeth Swann. Barbossa picks up his pistols and points it at the man. “I’m losing my patience man. Speak!” He orders and the man gasps.

“I-i hear tales of how the children are both bastards.” He admits knees beginning to buckle. “Rumors mostly. Women and men who feels they should not hold their familial names. Not I sir. I swear.” 

“Anything else?” Barbossa asks, gun pointing a little lower on the man.

“Nothing sir. Most think them sweet children. They wouldn’t dare speak ill of those under Miss Turner’s care.”

“Barbossa if you are quite done showing off I would like my man to go back to work. There is no need to bully him in such a way.” Elizabeth stands between the captain’s gun and the man as she walks his out of the room.

Barbossa puts the gun away as Elizabeth apologizes to the man. “They thi’k your boy is a bastard.” Barbossa points out as Elizabeth closes the door.

“Yes they do. A rumor I am well aware of, but one I can defend. They also say the same for your daughter and as I do not know I can not say, but I do not allow such heinous rumors to be spoken of inside this house. There is no need for the children to hear such tales.”

“Yer sheltering them, but they can’t be protected forever, Elizabeth Swann. Just as you couldn’t be.”

“Then why have you left her in my care?” Elizabeth asks slamming her hands down on the table.

“I wanted the girl alive. I never said protected. The world is cold, and harsh.” Barbossa stands up. Still he had a bit of height on her even with his peg leg. “And it grows smaller with every year.” Fashes of memories play in his mind. The ship he lost, the men screaming as they were blown to bits. The fighting that had taken more lives than he could have ever counted for. He had nearly died in that fight, and that was the true reason he was here. He had almost died and in that moment all he had seen was his little girl. The babe he had waiting for him. The nights it took to get here after he wondered if perhaps she was the only reason he was still living. A thought he wasn’t sure if he was alright with, or not.

“Shall we eat Mrs.Turner. I fear my stomach is hollow from the trip.”

“We shall.” Elizabeth replies watching Barbossa with what he could only assume was a careful eye. She was highly attentive that Elizabeth Swann, but she was not nearly as clever as she thought she be. No, not nearly.


	5. Chapter 5

Barbossa follows after the man towards what he assumed was the dining room. Elizabeth was not far behind him. Even in those heels of hers she managed to keep the pace. Or he was even slower now than he had ever been before due to the peg leg. Her dining hall looked every ounce as extravagant as another lord’s he had visited. So she did still have some sense of pride in her objects. A pirate king that did not need to sail to make their fortune is barely a pirate at all. Yet Barbossa could hardly hold her too it. How could one be of the sea and still raise two youngin’s in their care.

“Miss Turner where do the children eat?” Barbossa asks, taking notice that the two had not followed them into the room.

“Carina still eats softer foods so she is often fed within her own room. Henry enjoys eating by the sea so he often stops by the kitchen to grab a plate and runs outside. If you would like I could have them eat with us for today.”

“I care not what yer boy does, but” He hesitates and mulls over his words. “I have come to see Carina.” Still he tries to convince himself it is not a lie. That he wants to see her, and be near, but he knows what is best for the girl and it would be best if Barbossa simply took off, never to be seen again. Not by her eyes. Eyes that reflects his own. A deep, but bright shade of blue that many say resemble the sea itself. If the eyes were any indication his little girl would find her way to the sea as well. Even if it would not be best for her.

Elizabeth is talking to one of her men as a bushel of apples is set a little ways away from Barbossa. Close enough for him to reach, but far enough so he knew those were not the only part his meal. The large white, wooden door open again. Estrella carries Carina in and sets her at the table across from Barbossa. The maid takes her seat besides the babe as the young Henry Turner follows them into the room. With a deep aura of gloom about him he takes a seat across from his mother, next to Barbossa.

The meal was grandiose and went along without much of note taking place. Elizabeth was just as determined to keep peace at the table as she was on the ships during the war. That woman could face a storm and come out unscathed on the other end. Soaked, but unscathe. Much of the conversation was Elizabeth asking the children about their days. So her lad went on far more than his daughter. Barbossa was quiet through much of the meal. Occasionally he would make a comment to Elizabeth’s questions, or one to scare the boy. He looked far too much like his father as he sat glumly next to Barbossa at the table. Yet the lad did not ask to leave. He stayed around eating his entire plate clean even while he was shaking due to the pirate captain. Does he think his father would be any less chilling? A man at the helm of the Flying Dutchman would be feared by many as well.

After the meal Barbarossa was led to his room. Elizabeth showed him the way to it. He was given the guest room closest to the main room. Next to the main room was Henry’s. Across the hall from his was Carina’s room. Elizabeth gave a short explanation as to why the girl was placed in that room.

“Originally I had your daughter in my room. So I could wake up to her cries, the same as I had done when Henry was a babe. The last few months she has done well with being moved to her own room. It was mine. So it was already set up for a girl to grow up in. I took the bed out for a rocking crib, but soon she will be ready to sleep in an actual bed.” Elizabeth explains as she rocks Carina in her arms. Henry was hanging onto the end of his mother’s dress. Watching the old pirate captain carefully. All amusement from before when the boy had first met him was now replaced by a look Barbossa had never seen a child hold before. At the very least never one that young.

“If you would like to captain, you can put her to bed. I have to read Henry his bedtime story. He never sleeps without it.” Elizabeth offers the toddler to Barbossa. Henry opens his mouth to speak, but his mother silences him with a look.

Barbossa takes Carina carefully from the Pirate king unsure of how to hold her. She was bigger since the last time he saw her, but he could still hold her into the creak of his arm. So that is what he does. Barbossa lays the little Carina onto her back with his arm folded under her, keeping the babe close to his chest. Elizabeth quietly turns away holding her son’s hand carefully. The ends of her dress floating across the ground right behind her. She was dressed the same way she had been when his men took her away from this place. Jack had played many for a fool that time.

Carina rolls around in her father’s arm making herself more comfortable within. Now her little face was pushed into his coat as she lets out a yawn. She was still so small. Not even the size of his arm. Yet as he looks down at his daughter Barbossa also realizes that she was much bigger then she use to be. His mind calls forth memory of when she was a newborn babe, crying out at the world, barely bigger than his hand. He could have fit her in his hand if he had sat her up then, but now that would never work. For surely she would wiggle about and fall from his grasp.

“You must be tired little one.” Barbossa voices what he already knows. His daughter was already drifting back off to sleep in his arm. “Let’s put you to yer bed then.”

Barbossa hangs onto his cane very loosely as he crosses the hall. Opening the door Barbossa saw a maid was within, putting away toys that he had not seen downstairs. Carina must have been playing with them earlier before his arrival. The maid takes notice of the pirate and leaves without a word. Elizabeth had her people well trained for there had been plenty of times the pirate came across someone who would freeze and stare or begin with an onslaught of insults. Barbossa only docked in ports like Tortuga as his men began to plunder the royal navies again. The women there only slapped those who slight them. Barbossa glances back down at his daughter, not wanting to stare.

She would not become like them. Carina would never see the likes of which rests of Tortuga if Barbossa could help it. Only swine go there and stay. Swine like him, not her. For if the gods were kind Carina has far more of her mother in her then him. Elizabeth would make sure Carina stays far away from the sea, and she can have a respectable life. A life without him.

Little Carina stirs a little as her father carefully places her within her crib. Not enough to wake, but enough to make Barbossa slow. If she woke up now he would not be able to leave. It was hard enough leaving her the first time, and now this time was beginning to seem no different if not a tad more difficult.

“Just a tad.” Barbossa reassures himself. “This is for the best. I hope the sea does not claim you as it once claimed me young star. The heavens are for you, not the depths of the ocean that beckons me.”

Carina rolls over as soon as her body touches the bottom of her crib. Reaching out her tiny fingers manage to wrap around one of Barbossa’s. Was he really going to do this? Keep coming back, attracting the attention of those who were after him and his ship to this place. The royal navies, other pirates, Jack Sparrow. This would have to be the last time.

A clock in the back corner of the room goes off announcing the arrival of midnight along with it. It was her birthday. Two years old. Barbossa looks down at his child and recalls the final scenes from this very night two years ago. A memory tossing itself out over the scene before him. No longer was Carina sleeping peacefully in her bed. Now she was screaming out against the world as she was handed to him. Covered in blood, unhappy, while her mother reaches out for her.

‘Please Barbossa. Promise me.’ Despite all of her pain the woman still smiled. Smarter than he she was, and far kinder than he deserved. ‘Please take care of her and yourself. The life of a pirate is not an easy one, but please Barbossa.’ Her voices catches as she holds back her own tears.

Slowly the image fades to the present. A memory that often took everything from the stable man. Large, deep blue eyes growing wet as he looks away. No the great Captain Barbossa would not be moved to tears. Not then and not now.

“I did bring you a present little star.” Barbossa explains as he pulls his hand free. “Neither ghosts nor the sea may pull it from you. It will stay with you far longer than I imagine that book of yours will.” Reaching into his long leather coat Barbossa slips his hand into one of it’s hidden pockets as he reaches for it. “Ah there it is.” His words come out carefully as Barbossa pulls out the small gift. He rests it in the corner of her crib.

“Rest well Little Star. This shall make the pricks leave you be.” Barbossa promises as he leaves the unsigned gift there. Barbossa’s feet feel heavy as he turns his back on the room. His was only across the hall, but would he even stay? He shouldn’t it, but a girl’s birthday was an important thing. It may be the last one he sees.


	6. Chapter 6

By the next dawn the Captain was gone and with him his ship. Elizabeth would like to think she was surprised by that, but the fact was as she expected it. For a man claiming to be a fearsome pirate Elizabeth had come to realize that there were a great many things that scared the captain. Jack, being torn away from the sea, his life being stolen, as a few of his fears.

Still, there was one surprise that had been left behind. The next more when Carina woke, Elizabeth was the first to respond to her cries. When she arrived to feed and change the crying babe she saw that in the top corner of the crib was a piece of paper. Elizabeth unfolds it to see that it was, in fact, a birth certificate. The mother’s name was signed as Margaret Smyth yet the father’s name was one Elizabeth had heard only as a name of a faraway star. Arcturus Smyth. He had brought her a present after all. Whether if he actually remembered the girl’s birthday or not was another question. Leaving Elizabeth with one great piece of evidence she could use to protect the child in the many years to come from those who would call her heritage into doubt again.

Elizabeth tucks the paper away into the folds of clothes closest to her chest. Finally returning her attention to the crying child Elizabeth could not help but smile down at her. “Your father does want to protect you.” She swears to the child feeling her chest warmed by the fact. Barbossa could be cold to many, so Elizabeth was relieved to know his heart did hold a soft spot for his daughter.

“I was worried,” Elizabeth admits to Carina as she begins to rock her. Rocking the young girl, Elizabeth changes Carina’s clothes. They were wet so she carefully drops them off in a box to the side. The shrieking cries turn into light weeping. “Let’s go get your food.” Carina immediately cheers up at the words. 

“Mama, is Carina okay?” Henry asks meeting his mother in the hall.

“Yes of course,” Elizabeth reassures him. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Yes!” Henry shouts running down the stairs ahead of the girls.

“Carina!” Henry calls out for his companion. Whom was seemingly lost within the small port town. His flat head of hair and his light brown curls cling to his sweaty face as he searches high and low for the vanishing girl. This was not the first time she has run off without him. Nor would it be the last. Of that he was sure. Carina had a knack for disappearing on the island that held the slowly growing port town. Mother had placed Henry in charge of the young rascal today, as all of their previous babysitters had never been able to keep up with either of the pairs.

“Carina, we have to head back soon,” Henry calls out looking down an alley. He ignores the faces the common folk give him. By now he far used to them. Whenever it was just Henry there was a mix of views. Some of the people were fond of his parents and are fond of him, but some hated what his father became and resented having him anywhere near their shops. Yet, they could not deny him, and everyone knew that.

When it was Carina they were different. Henry realized that a girl being taught alongside a boy wasn't normal, but mother insisted on her education. Henry was supposed to be her protector. From all the glares and snide comments made about the strange girl, the supposed daughter of a pirate, a witch more like. Henry always heard those whispers about Carina. It was also his job to make sure Carina didn’t, and how could he protect her if he couldn’t even find her.

“Henry! Over here!” He whips his head around to see Carina on top of a wooden fence. She greets him with a large toothy grin. Her front left tooth still missing from when it fell out the other day.

“Carina! What are you doing up there?” Henry asks running over to her. He jumps up to try and reach her but falls short. He searches for the way she used.

“There is a large box on the other side,” Carina tells him as she begins kicking her legs back and forth above his head. “It

“It’s a really big box. Bigger than you Henry.” Carina teases.

“Get down,” Henry demands looking around to see if anyone was walking by. “Before someone sees you.”

“Why?” Carina asks. His mother told him that Carina was inquisative, or inquisisitve, however, you say it. Henry didn’t know what it meant besides that it was why Carina asks questions. Even ones she knows the answers too.

“Because if someone sees us they’ll tell mother you weren’t acting ladylike again,” Henry complains.

“But look how high I’m up! I bet I could see more stars from here when night comes.” Carina insists.

“Carina you can’t stay up there until night comes.” Henry points out.

“Why not?”

“Because your butt will hurt by then.” Henry states matter of factly. A bit smug about figuring out a problem Carina hadn’t thought about.

“No, it won’t.”

“Yes, it will.”

“No, it won’t!”

“Yes, it will! I bet it already is!”

“What are you two doing back here?” Came the deep guttural voice of the merchant keep from the store next door. Henry looks around to see the large, burly man walking towards him.

“Quick, Cari-” He was going to tell her to run but she was already off the fence and gone.

“You know better than to play in the alleys boy.” Declares the man as he grabs Henry by the arm. “Lord help us the day you are supposed to govern this island.” Complains his capturer as Henry catches his breath. Who said he wanted to govern this stinky island with all its mean inhabitants. “Wait till I find one of yer mother’s servants boy. They’ll take you right back to her. Maybe she finally gives ya the discipline you need. Why, when I was a boy my dad gave me a wallop for less.” Explains the grumpy candlemaker.

Henry squeezes his fists and tries to pull his arm free from the man as his anger grows. It was no use though. The man’s grip was far superior to Henry’s own strength. Well, at least Carina got away. He would get her for this later. He could put salt in her water, or tell on her to mother.

“So who was the one you were yelling at?” Asks the candle maker. Henry could never remember his name.

Instead of answering he looks down at the ground and pretends not to have heard. When the man asks again he shakes Henry’s arm. Henry still doesn’t say a word.

“It doesn’t matter. I would bet me wait in gold it was that pirate’s girl.”

“She’s not a pirate’s girl!” Henry shouts at the man.

He immediately realizes he should have kept his mouth closed. For the candle maker lifts Henry off the ground by his arm. “Listen here, boy. You may be the governess’ son but you aint invincible. Keep yelling at yer seniors like that and you’ll be in a whole new heap of trouble. Understand?” He asks Henry shaking his arm again as he was in the air still. Henry nods yes as he grabs the man’s fist with his other hand trying to lessen the pain. The man drops let's go and Henry lands on his butt. He crosses his arms as he holds back tears. The Candle Maker was quick to make him stand up and to prod him back to the home of the servants outside of his own.

Henry stands silently as the Candle Maker explains everything to their servant Veronica. Veronica was a nice one. She might even take Henry back in without telling his mother. When the candle maker mentions he was with someone else and brings up Carina Veronica was quick to respond with, “No the lady has been working on her studies all day. It could have been the breadmaker’s girl”. Henry turns away from the adults and smiles. The stupid, grump would buy that. So long as Carina hurries back she would be in the clear.

When he finally goes Veronica sighs and leads Henry inside. As she opens the large doors to his home he saw Carina sitting on a stool next to the door leading to the piano room. When she spots them her face falls. Still, she tries to speak. “I’m sorry Henry.”

Henry rubs his arm before Veronica responds for himself. “Excuse me young miss but I must take Henry to see his mother.” His chest falls as he realizes Veronica would not keep this between themselves this time.

“Oh. Okay.” Carina sits back down on her stool as Henry was led up the stairs.

Henry says nothing as he is taken to his mother’s office. The wooden oak door never seeming so dark before as he is placed before it. Veronica knocks with a pained look on her face. She knew she could be punished for interrupting his mother while she was inside, but Henry knew his mother wouldn’t do such a thing. Not to Veronica at least.

When Elizabeth opens the door she holds a look of contempt. Staring at Veronica she was about to ask what the interruption was for. However, Veronica ushered Henry closer to his mother and quickly explains the candlemaker’s woes. Henry grows angry again as the man had no reason to even complain. Other kids play in alleys. He just doesn’t like having any kids near his shop.

Elizabeth apologizes to Veronica before taking Henry into her workroom with her. She asks after Carina, dismisses Veronica, and closes the door behind them. Elizabeth sighs as she pulls out a chair from her desk. She motions for Henry to sit in it. He does so without argument. Elizabeth walks to the opposite side of the room that held many maps of the ocean.

“Was Carina with you?” Came her first question.

“Don’t be mad at her. She just wanted to go to town.” Henry pleads.

“Well from what Veronica says she didn’t get caught. How many times must I tell you, Henry? You have to be careful in town, and you must watch out for Carina. Her father has many enemies, and I can’t always be there with you two.”

“I know.” Henry looks down to the floor.

“But,” his mother continues. “I also know she has a habit of getting you into as much trouble as you get her. You two are children and children make mistakes and explore. It is only natural.” He looks up to see his mother smiling at him. “I will deal with the candle maker. Meanwhile, I need you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“I have to go away for a little while. I am needed for business elsewhere.” Elizabeth explains. “I need you to make sure you both continue to attend your lessons while I am gone. Can you promise me that?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Henry swears with a smile. Happy he wasn’t in trouble after all.

“Good. Now go tell Carina that you aren’t in trouble. It bothers her more than you know.” Henry didn’t need to be told twice to go. “Oh, and Henry. If you are good I’ll bring you back a new map.”

The day was just getting better. Henry thanks his mother for carefully shutting her door. He then lets all of his energy free at once as he hops and runs down the stairs. “Carina! Carina!” Henry calls out her name nearly running into her as she was hurrying towards him as well.

“How much trouble are we in?”

“We need to avoid the candle maker, and mother is going away for awhile so we have lessons to attend. Other than that we are in the clear.”

“Oh good,” Carina says with relief. “Wait where is Mrs. Turner going?”

“I don’t know,” Henry admits, walking over to the kitchens. “But I’m hungry and eating will surely make the pain in my arm go away.”

“In your arm? What happened?” Carina asks grabbing it. A large red sore spot was clear around Henry’s wrist.

“Nothing. Fell when trying to get away. Didn’t work.” Henry admits with a laugh. Carina gives him the stink eye. She knew he was lying, but he wouldn’t tell her the truth. No respectable eight-year-old would allow a six-year-old to push him around. So when they get back to the playroom Henry shouts as Carina jumps on his back from behind. Well at least in here he could fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a short beginning I know but it is a work in progress and this is only the beginning.


End file.
